Unspoken
by Goth-Vampire Ninja
Summary: Sasuke returns to his village and is greeted by terrible news of Sakura's dissapearance. She was kidnapped by Orochimaru. They set out to find her, but nothing could have prepared them for what they found...
1. History

A/N: Okay, I decided to start a new story

**A/N: Okay, I decided to start a new story. I got the inspiration from a couple of really good fics I read, so I hope you like it. Here it is!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Unspoken**

**By: Goth-VampireNinja**

**Chapter One: History**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The gates to Konoha: so familiar. As the raven-haired ninja walked through them, memories rushed back and attacked his head. His head pounded and he reached up to rub his temples.

"Welcome back!" voices shouted. Startled, he tensed and stood rock-still. Realizing that there was no harm intended, he smiled ruefully and waved. He received many pats on the back and some hugs. He kept expecting to get tackled and kissed by a pink-haired girl, but that never happened. He couldn't help but look around looking for her.

"Uchiha Sasuke," a voice bellowed. He turned to look. It was Tsunade. "We are happy that you have returned, but you have some severe consequences in store for you. Do you accept those condition in order to be accepted back?" There was an expecting silence.

"I accept those consequences." The crowd cheered.

Tsunade smiled sadly at him. "Follow me."

They walked in silence all the way to the Hokage's office and he was greeted by a loud shout and a tackled hug. "Sasuke-teme! You're back!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke smiled at him. By the looks of Naruto, he seemed to be part of the ANBU.

"Hey, dobe." Naruto smiled sadly at him. Sasuke had seen lots of people doing that; he couldn't help but wonder why.

"I wish Sakura were here to see that you've come back."

"Where is she?" Sasuke blurted.

Tsunade cleared her throat. "Well, you see. That was going to be your first mission. An emergency one. You are to lead a squad out to one of Orochimaru's lairs and get Sakura back. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"You mean—"

"She was kidnapped a few years ago and we just recently got her possible whereabouts. If you succeed in bringing her back, you will be released from any punishment and you will be accepted back as if noting had happened. Okay?"

Sasuke processed all this shocking information for a few seconds, then agreed to the set conditions.

"You will set out today in one hour. There is no time to waste." Tsunade handed him a scroll. "This contains all the information for this S-ranked mission. Your squad will be composed of Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba, Neji, and Hinata. They have been hand-picked for maximum success rate. Good luck. You are dismissed!"

"Yes," they both answered formally. They bowed and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

An hour later, the whole squad was ready to set out by the gates. Some of the villagers saw them off and wished them good luck.

As they headed out, Sasuke asked the whole story behind the mission.

"Well, Sakura had gotten stronger while you were gone. She seemed to powered by hatred though, and Orochimaru took an interest in that," Ino said.

"Hatred?" Sasuke asked. They all looked uncomfortable. "Hatred for what?"

There was a tense silence, then Hinata answered shyly, "For you, Sasuke-san." Sasuke looked stunned. "After you left, she was crushed. She kept on training, maybe in hopes of proving herself to you someday, who knows? We would often find her almost completely drained of chakra on the training grounds and on the verge of death. She overworked herself so much!"

"But we could never get her to stop…" Naruto said sadly. "She changed, Sasuke. She wasn't the cheerful girl we knew anymore. She was so…distant."

"Cold and lonely," Neji said.

"And a few years later, there was a raid on the village. And in between the chaos, Orochimaru took his chance and took her," Naruto spat hatefully.

"It was really sad. Just being round her, you could feel some of her pain," Kiba's voice broke in. Even he missed her.

"She was a really great ninja," Shikamaru said.

Almost as a dismissing statement, the conversation ended and Sasuke was left to ponder. _Was it my fault? _he wondered sadly.

They had been running for quite some time, and finally, they reached their destination. It was an underground lair, and there was only one entrance. Which meant that there was only once exit.

"Here's the plan. We have to bee quick and precise. We go in, Hinata and Neji will use their Byakuugan and search for her. Shikamaru, you will come up with instantaneous plans for emergency encounters. The rest of us will keep watch over them and fight anyone who gets in the way. Got it?"

"What if we meet Orochimaru?" Hinata asked.

"He won't be here. And our only goal now is to get Sakura back. Okay, here we go." Sasuke inched forward the entrance and stepped into the deep darkness.

The nervous ninja followed suit and tensed as they felt the humid dark and the stench of fear lingering in the air. Hinata and Neji activated their Byakuugan and searched. Their mission had started.


	2. Scream

A/N: I know, I know

**A/N: I know, I know. I should be working on the other story, but I'm just so inspired for this one, I have to get it al out. Or else my head will burst! Anyways, for the lucky ones who read this, this is an illustrated story! If you go to my profile, You'll find the links there. Also, I'll add them in the story. Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Unspoken**

**By: Goth-VampireNinja**

**Chapter Two: Scream**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"She's here," Hinata and Neji said simultaneously. "She's under us. In a cell underground," Neji continued.

"There don't seem to be any guards. This place seems…deserted," Hinata said.

As they kept on walking, Shikamaru took in all the surroundings. Naruto walked on ahead, despite the whispers that told him otherwise, and too late, they all realized that the place was crawling with traps. "Watch it, Naruto!" Shikamaru yelled. It was too late. Naruto stepped on the thin, near-invisible wire, and the floor started to rumble under them. "Run!"

The floor collapsed and they could all barely catch the ledge of the crumbling hole. Ino looked down and her eyes widened. There were some strange sorts of acidic spikes near the bottom. She tugged at a small piece of fabric with her teeth and dropped it into the pit. They all watched it flutter down and instantaneously burst out into flames as soon as it touched the purple liquid swimming at the bottom. "Urgh!" There was a rotten smell coming from underneath them. She looked again and gasped. Rotting flesh. There were pieces of unlucky corpses down there. She screeched and pulled herself up off the perilous edge. Then she helped some of the others get up.

"That was close," Naruto sighed carelessly. Ino glared at him.

"Why don't you watch where you're going, Knucklehead!" she said angrily.

"Shhh! We have to be careful, so shut it, both of you. Neji, you lead us through the traps to where Sakura is. Hinata, you go behind us, in case something comes at us from the back. I'm trusting you guys with important positions, don't mess up. All our lives depend on that," Sasuke said.

"Got it," they both said, and took their places. As they cautiously walked down the foul-smelling duct, they finally came upon some stairs. The passageway was completely dark, and Sasuke had to activate his Sharingan. The others were simply guided by the sound of the other's soft footsteps.

As they descended, the stench of fear grew stronger…more defined. There was only one place where it could be coming from. They unconsciously walked faster.

"There she is. Only three more cells down this way," Neji whispered. Sasuke nodded and walked up next to him. As they came to a stop in front of what seemed to be an empty cell, they were all silent. They listened carefully, and they soon heard the sound of muffled whimpers of fear.

"Sakura?" Sasuke called. The sound stopped. He looked at the lock on the door and tried to break it. He knew he couldn't use his fire jutsu without hurting Sakura, so he stepped back and motioned for someone else to try.

"Here," Naruto said silently. Everyone was stunned. They weren't used to seeing or hearing Naruto so serious, so when he used his Rasengan to break the lock silently and efficiently, they all parted for him respectfully. He opened the door and stepped inside. "Sakura?" There was a shifting in the corner of the cell.

Sasuke took out an emergency flare and lit it. They all winced at the sudden light, but then quickly looked around the cell, finally coming upon a malnourished figure crouched weakly against the far wall of the cell. Sasuke's face lit up inconspicuously as he walked towards the terrified figure. He noticed that there was something very different about her. She looked terrified, and she was holding her shoulder desperately, as if in pain. She was trembling horribly, and she seemed to be bruised all over. She was crying, and as he followed the paths of the tears as they ran down her cheeks, he caught sight of the marks on her cheeks. There were slash-like, whisker-like lines running across her pale skin, two on each side. They reminded him of Naruto's marks…

(Go to my profile page and click on the link near the bottom, where it's labeled "Unspoken, chapter 2. Or go to:

**goth-vampiregirl./art/Unspoken-chapter-2-88594460**)

"Sakura?" he asked as he approached. She cowered against the wall and stared at him with terrified eyes. He reached for her and a loud sound exploded from her. It took him a minute to realize that she was screaming. "Sakura?" He reached down and touched her arm just briefly, she screamed again and bit at his hand. Sasuke gasped as he felt two her inhumanly sharp canines dug into his flesh.

"Don't! Please don't! Stay away! It hurts so much already!" She screamed in panic. Ino and Hinata came forward, worried out of their wits.

"Sakura?" they called. Sakura stopped screaming and let go of Sasuke's arm. He backed away, clutching his hand in pain. Kiba and Akamaru stepped forward to examine his wound. They both sniffed and looked worried as they studied the wound.

Recognition flickered across Sakura's face as she looked at them. "Ino...? Hinata…?" A small whimper escaped her lips as they curved upward slightly. "I…I'm dreaming. This is all an illusion." She turned hatefully towards Sasuke. "You're doing this! Stop it! This is not fair! Haven't you tortured me enough already? What are you planning on doing? Killing them in front of me? You think all the other things aren't enough already?!" Everyone looked stunned.

"It's us, Sakura…" Hinata said softly. She reached for Sakura slowly, but she slapped her hand away.

Sakura formed a hand sign weakly and said, "Release!" Nothing happened. She stared unbelievingly at both other girls. "It's…really you?" She laughed, a hollow sound, and weakly threw herself at them. They hugged each other tightly. "I can't believe it! But…Oh, no! Not you too! Quickly, get away from him!" She pushed them behind her and glared at Sasuke. "Let them go! You've already got me as a guinea pig!"

"Sakura, we're here to take you back to the village," Ino said worriedly, stepping out from behind Sakura. She started walking over to Sasuke, Kiba, and Akamaru, but Sakura grasped at her sleeve with begging in her eyes. Ino shook off her weak, yet stubborn hand sadly and waked over to them. "He's with us."

"This is all a lie! This is all…" Sakura broke down into sobs. Hinata hugged her.

"Sakura…" Naruto called. Sakura's head snapped up. She looked at him in disbelief.

"You're…You're alive? Naruto…You're alive! I thought he'd killed you! I'm so happy!" she sobbed. She stumbled over a few steps in his direction, then stumbled and Naruto had to run forward and catch her. She hugged him tightly. "Naruto," she whispered. "I'm like you now. I know what it feels like now. You and Gaara…now we're all the same," she said.

Naruto pulled back to look at her face in confusion, but nothing about her terrified expression gave anything away. She was trembling in his arms. He let her go and she stepped back from him. He reached for her again, afraid that she might fall, but she flinched away from him. "You're a guy," she stated simply. Naruto couldn't help but looked worried, as if she might be insane, but also give her a 'no, duh' look.

"We have to go," Neji said, looking around above him, his Byaakugan activated. "Someone's coming." They all moved towards the exit of the cell, but Sakura didn't follow. "Sakura, come on, climb on my back," Neji offered. She flinched, as if afraid to even touch him.

"You're a guy," she repeated to him. They all exchanged worried looks. "I can't leave this place, as horrible as it might be. I'm meant to die. If I leave, havoc will be released on the world…Orochimaru-sama will be angry with me and he'll…" she whimpered as more tears streamed down her face. "Uchiha will hurt me too! This is all a test, isn't it?"

"No!" Naruto yelled. Sakura flinched. "None of us will hurt you! This is all real! We're here to rescue you, but we have to leave now! Come on Sakura! Please," he begged. Sakura looked at all of them, except for Sasuke, who she glared at.

"Okay," she whispered, and stumbled forward. Naruto reached for her, but she flinched away violently. "You're a guy."

"I _know _that better than anyone, Sakura," Naruto hissed impatiently. He was instantly sorry as more tears welled up in her dull emerald eyes. "Sorry. I'm sorry, but you have to climb on someone's back. You're too weak to run, and we have to get out of here quickly…"

"But…guys…" she looked terrified and indecisive again. As if maybe rethinking the plan of leaving.

"I'll take you," Ino said. Sakura looked at her in surprise. "Come on, I've been training, and you can't weigh much at all. Climb on, quickly!" Sakura smiled at her and walked towards her. Ino, expecting a regular weight, bent at the knees and hauled Sakura up when she was on, nearly making her fly off. She was nearly weightless! "We need to get some food in you after this! You don't weigh anything! I could run all the way home with you on my back without stopping!" Everyone looked shocked. "Let's go."

As they ran out of the underground lair, they were surprised to find an old man with a small bundle on his back near the entrance. They all prepared to fight, but the man cowered and stumbled back. "No, wait! I mean no harm! I only came to feed the monster! They were orders from Orochimaru! If I don't do this, I'll be killed!"

"Go back to where you came from. There's nothing left here for you to do," Kiba said. Akamaru barked menacingly in agreement. The man nodded and scurried off. "That was easier than expected…"

"Let's go. It'll be safer once we put some distance between this place an ourselves," Sasuke said. Ino noticed Sakura flinch. Hinata walked closer to them, noticing the small, violent movement too.

She was so traumatized…so scarred. What had happened to her…?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Yes! How do you like it so far? I hope it's good now, 'cause it's gonna get better!! - YES! Anyways, I hope you looked at the picture that goes with this. I drew it in two minutes, so it's crappy, but I hope you can bear with it. Review please! (Or the story gets deleted!)**

**GVN-out-**


	3. Information

A/N: WOW, guys

**A/N: WOW, guys! I got some pretty awesome reviews from should-be future detectives! You guys rock! This chap. is dedicated to Sakura4eva, Sharingan Tiger, MizzDarknezz, and Michelle! By the way, I think I'll take you up on your request, Sharingan Tiger. It's close to what was originally planned, anyways, so I thought "Why not, right?" Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Unspoken**

**By: Goth-VampireNinja**

**Chapter Three: Information**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After running for good over 80 miles, Ino started to feel a little weighed down. It was true that Sakura's near-nonexistent weight was not a disturbance, but she also wasn't used to carrying packs over 20 pounds. She started slowing down.

"Do you want me to take her?" Kiba asked, since he was closest to them, besides Hinata. Ino waited for a reaction, and shook her head when Sakura's hands started to tighten on her shoulders.

" I think I can make it for a few more miles." So Ino kept running, gradually slowing down.

"You're getting too slow, and we need to be back by today. Give her to someone else," Sasuke commanded. He didn't offer, knowing Sakura would refuse. The thought made a small feeling gnaw at the back of his head, but he ignored it.

"Do you mind if I carry her? I've been training on endurance with 50-pound weights. She doesn't look too heavy, and looking at the distance you've run with her, I take it my assumptions are correct," Hinata observed. Ino nodded, receiving no reaction from Sakura, and stopped on top of a sturdy branch. The others had been listening to the exchange and slowed to a stop to watch.

Sakura climbed off of Ino's back and went to Hinata. "Careful, Hinata. She's lighter than she looks," Ino warned. Everyone's attention perked. Hinata held her hands behind her back, ready to catch Sakura when she jumped, and bent her knees to give her more stability. As Sakura jumped and clutched Hinata's back, Hinata's eyes widened.

"Do you know how much you weigh, Sakura? You seem lighter than my 50-pound weights," Hinata said softly, stunned. Everyone else was quiet with shock.

"Last time I was checked—when I was still being fed every day—I weighed 44 pounds," she answered softly.

"That's impossible," everyone mumbled, or thought, in Neji and Sasuke's case. Everyone's eyes were wide.

"I think I've lost weight since they left me to die, since I've been fed every once a week," she continued softly, aware of everyone's eyes on her. "I'm a failed experiment. There were a lot of modifications done to me time and time again. I'm no longer human…" There was a suffocating silence. "Shouldn't we get moving? It's already almost dark."

Sasuke nodded and was the first to jump ahead, the rest followed. Kiba got closer to Hinata, Sakura, and Ino, trying to be friendly, but he was greeted with a growl out of nowhere. It took him a few seconds to realize that it had come from Sakura, since she was tightly clasping her hand tight to her mouth and looking as shocked as he felt, and really frightened. She kept looking at him as if expecting a blow. "I'm sorry, Kiba-san," she finally whispered, after deciding that he wasn't going to hurt her. "Please forgive me."

"It's okay Sakura, don't be so formal. I won't hurt you. And just call me 'Kiba,' 'kay?" She nodded timidly in response. "Do you mind if I ask you some questions?" Sakura shook her head. "What exactly did they do to you? How is it possible for you to weigh only 44 pounds? You _look_ normal, if anything, only a bit underfed, but that's it. There's nothing different about you…"

"My bones were…removed, one by one, and modified. That was the first thing they did. But there was still too much weight on me for their purposes, so next, they injected a sort of acid into my marrow. That caused more pores to appear in my bones, but they were also giving me some sort of potion so my bones turned resistant and nearly hard as steel. Still…the weight reduction was only up to 60 percent, so then…" Kiba caught sight of the shiver that raked through her, and saw the tear that slipped from her chin. "They killed me. I was only dead for 30 minutes—I don't know what happened during that time—but when I woke up again…I was different. I was always hungry, I could move more easily, I was stronger…that's why I was always under restraint…Always at the mercy of the guards, Orochimaru…and Sasuke." She shuddered again and another tear fell. Everyone was listening and looking at her with new respect. To have survived through all that…

"I was never there!" Sasuke suddenly stopped and Hinata had to jump down from the tree to avoid crashing into him. "I was never informed about you, and this was the first time I'd ever been in that lair!" Sasuke yelled.

Sakura started crying, and she flinched violently at Sasuke's harsh tone, but she screamed back anyways. "Liar! You were there! You were just as cruel, or even worse than Orochimaru every time you came down to see me!" She jumped down from Hinata's back, ignoring her protests and everyone else's suggestion, and pointed hatefully at him.

Sasuke jumped down from the tree and stalked right up to her, grabbing her wrist when she tried to back away. "I was never there, Sakura!" She flinched and started crying and clawing weakly at him hand.

"Let go of me!" she screamed. She glared up at him and Sasuke caught sight of her eyes, which were glowing a bright silver-green and had a shrunken, red, feline pupil and the whisker-like marks on her cheeks were more defined than before. He also saw and felt her nails growing steadily into claws into his flesh. Nobody else saw this, so it surprised Sasuke when all these characteristics disappeared when Hinata and Neji came down and pulled them apart.

"That's enough, Sasuke," Naruto yelled at him. Sasuke glared at them and jumped ahead. "It's okay Sakura. Let's go," he said more gently.

"I'm sorry I brought this up, Sakura," Kiba said. Akamaru whimpered softly in response.

"It's okay," she whispered, riding on Hinata's back once again. Sakura could make no coherent though, her mind being fogged by all he terror, but the fell unconscious to the steady rhythm of Hinata's lithe and smooth jumps.

As the squad returned to the village, they were surprised to see the crowd of villagers gathered at the gates. There were even more then the day when Sasuke came back. When they approached, Naruto draped a black blanket over the sleeping Sakura, and wrapped the bottom ends together around Hinata's waist to hide her hanging legs.

"Where is she? Didn't you bring her back?" The villagers called worriedly, scanning the backs of all the guys and coming up empty. Someone saw the small bundle on Hinata's back, even thought the whole squad was crowded around her trying to hide it, and cheered, pointing at her. "They _did_ bring her back! YAY!" the villagers cheered.

"Let us through! We have to report to Tsunade's office immediately and give her a full report!" Sasuke called loudly. The sea of people parted as the squad walked by, all surrounding Hinata and Sakura, who was on her back. Sakura was still unmoving, which was surprising, considering all the ruckus.

When they finally arrived at the Hokage's office, she was waiting for them with a bright smile and a few bottles of sake, bottles of juice, and fine wines. "You did it! And non of you are hurt! That's incredible! Where is she? I have to see her!" Hinata came forth while Sasuke explained the whole mission. "So there was nobody there? Only the traps were left? Are you completely sure? Well, then again, they would have put up more resistance if there was someone actually _guarding _the place, right?" Tsunade babbled happily as she took the blanket off Sakura. She took the weightless creature into her arms, and again, the poor victim was nearly thrown into the air from overuse of strength. "What the hell?! How much does she weigh?!"

"She said she weighed 44 pounds before they abandoned her and she hasn't been fed properly in at least two weeks, so I'm sure she weighs even less now," Kiba said uncomfortably. Tsunade looked stunned, and looked down at Sakura with pity and respect.

"Poor girl, she's been through so much. It's nothing less than a miracle that she's still alive…" Tsunade's eyes widened as she caught sigh of something…or rather, something that was missing. "Oh my God!" she screamed in panic. "She's not breathing!" She quickly cleared her desk and laid the still form upon it. She quickly checked her heart and chakra signals and started healing any damage she could find and trying to push life back into her. "Come on, Sakura. Breathe!" She cried desperately. Kiba ran out of the room and came back seconds later with Shizune, who quickly ran to aid Tsunade in her efforts.

After minutes and minutes of fruitless efforts, Tsunade collapsed on a chair, crying her heart out over the lifeless form on her desk. "Why?!" she screamed. Shizune patted her back comfortingly and murmured soft words of consolation. Hinata and Ino also burst out into tears and the rest of the squad looked horrified and sad. Naruto shed a few tears over his lost comrade, teammate, and friend. After having survived all that, just to die on the day of her liberation…

"What's going on?" a soft voice asked. Everyone's heads snapped up at the sound. Tearful smiles spread across the room as the girls rushed for a very confused-looking Sakura. The rest just walked over in happy relief, keeping their distance, having concluded Sakura's terror of guys.

"What's going on? It's impossible for someone to be alive after all that time of not breathing or having a heartbeat!" Tsunade exclaimed tearfully, hugging and crushing her pupil.

Sakura's eyes dulled. "I'm not the same, Tsunade-sama. I'm no longer human, and sleep for me means death until I wake up again," Sakura said sadly, ignoring her sensei's look of horror. Sakura couldn't help but feel out of place; like a monster among humans. Her happiness had vanished the day Orochimaru had taken her, and her hopes had disappeared the day Sasuke had shown up and…

Tears slid down Sakura's cheeks and every guy stepped back, afraid it was their fault. Tsunade noticed their strange behavior and decided to shoo them out of the room. "We need to have a talk among girls. Ino and Hinata will give me the full report, so don't worry about it. Naruto, before you go, could you look for Gaara? He came into the village a few hours ago. You and him report back here in an hour. Understand?"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama!" they all chorused, even Naruto, who seemed more serious than usual, or more like, ever before. They all disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Tell me Sakura, can you please tell me why you weigh so…little?" Tsunade asked gently. Sakura nodded and started telling her the same she had told the others. Tsunade nodded solemnly. "I see. And what are those marks on your cheeks?" The other girl's attentions perked, Sakura tensed, and Tsunade waited patiently.

"I…I became…a host. Like Naruto and Gaara, I carry a monster within me now…it's painful, but only sometimes, when she tries to break free…" Sakura said, lowering the hem at the shoulder of her flimsy clothing and showing them the extended seal marks. They were bight crimson and complex, they looked as if they were constantly bleeding, yet no blood came out. The others gasped.

Tsunade decided to change the subject. "I noticed…your reaction towards the guys. Why do you react so strongly?" Sakura smiled sadly.

"I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet, Tsunade-sama. A mind as sharp as yours must have at least an idea, ne? But, if you must know directly and as a confirmation of your thoughts: I was abused in every way…I was _raped_, Tsunade-sama." Sakura smiled bitterly and sadly at them with their horrified expressions.

"Who!?" Tsunade yelled, enraged and crying along with the others at the sad story.

Sakura shrugged. "I stopped keeping track, but mainly…I recall…Sasuke. It was almost every day that I was beat and raped, but even though Orochimaru only 'visited' me once every week, and he was the most brutal of all, every time Sasuke came, it was even worse than Orochimaru's visits. And Sasuke came almost every day…" Sakura started sobbing. "I am no longer human, and I was no longer useful to their experiments, so they left me behind when they moved out and left me to starve…the day they left was the worst of all…everyone wanted a turn…" Sakura laughed manically, crying her eyes out.

Tsunade was enraged, but her logic was never clouded. "Sakura, did Sasuke ever use his Sharingan when he was with you?" Sakura shook her head. "That wasn't Sasuke, Sakura. He has had his Sharingan activated ever since he left. The only time he ever stopped using it was when he slept. And besides that, Sasuke has gained control over the Mangekyo Sharingan (sp?) and he would have used it on you when you resisted…because, you did resist, right?" Tsunade was crying and she felt her heart sink as Sakura looked away, ashamed.

"It no use when you don't have hope, Tsunade-sama. After the first couple of months, I no longer cared. But you're right, I never once saw Sasuke use his Sharingan!" Sakura said in realization. "I…should probably apologize."

The rest of the girls were crying silently at all of Sakura's sorrow. "It's all over now, Sakura," Ino cried, and hugged her friend.

"Yes, we'll take care of you," Hinata hiccupped.

"No one will ever harm you again," Tsunade said tearfully.

"Not while Tsunade-sama and the rest of your friends are here!" Shizune cried. Sakura smiled sadly and let herself be hugged, knowing all their efforts to be useless. She would never be the same. She loathes that man…it was all his fault. She could not live like this, not while he was still around. But, people would probably take him over her monstrous self now that he had come back and had been forgiven as the prodigy he was. She abhorred that man, it was all his fault…**Sasuke**.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Well, how was it? I want reviews, people! Please, I want input. I don't care if they're flames, by this point. I'll just use them to cook, but please, REVIEW!!**

**GVN-out-**

**PS No reviews mean that the story gets deleted! **


	4. Fight

A/N: Okay, I'm trying to really update constantly, but it's hard when your mind wanders as much as mine does

**A/N: Okay, I'm trying to really update constantly, but it's hard when your mind wanders as much as mine does. Anyways, I hope you all keep on reading and recommend my stories to friends!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Unspoken**

**By: Goth-VampireNinja**

**Chapter Four: Fight**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura had pondered over what she would do when she met Sasuke—if she lived long enough to do so—in an uncontrolled environment. She had thought of countless ways in which she could murder him; ways that would make even Orochimaru step back in horror. It was the only comfort she could find whenever she was being submitted into the unthinkable. Her mind and her body would separate, and while her body was being taken advantage of, her mind rejoiced in the day-dreams it created.

Most would wonder why she hated Sasuke so much; and she herself wondered sometimes too. But then she would think about it and she would find that all her problems somehow seemed to link directly to him:

Her Abduction: Orochimaru had said that Sasuke had requested her specifically for the experiment.

Her Rape: Sasuke had been the first one to ever touch her in those sorts of ways on the very fist night of her kidnapping.

Her Misery: Though she held no grudge for him not loving her, she hated that he was so heartless. How was she supposed to react when someone says "Thank you," and then runs away? He left her empty and miserable from the very first night he left. All that emptiness had to be filled up with something, right? Soon, it did fill up…but with all the bad kinds of feelings: Hatred, loneliness, blind rage and motivation, and most of all…angry determination to bring him back no matter what, hoping that when she brought him back, he would be hated by the town and looked down upon by his friends. Then he would know what she had felt like. That's why she trained with Tsunade until she trained herself to the ground and would be nearly out of chakra and moments away from death. But, annoyingly enough, someone would always find her before it was 'too late.' How annoying…She felt looked-down-upon by everyone, yet they wouldn't leave her alone to rest in peace as she hoped. It truly was annoying, in her opinion.

"Well," Tsunade said after a while. "I need to keep an eye on you Sakura, just in case anything happens. Gaara and Naruto should be here in a little; they will be the ones to watch over you. I found this to be the most fitting arrangement." Sakura smiled warmly up at her; the smile was completely fake, but Tsunade smiled back at her, not noticing her pupil's acting. "As soon as you feel like you are able to, I need to examine your abilities to be able to analyze your skill level. I will have you fight against Gaara or Naruto, your choice."

"I'll do it today," Sakura said bluntly. Tsunade stared at her in shock and started to protest, but Sakura interrupted. "After I eat a little and get new clothes, I'll be more than happy to go down to the training grounds for a fight!" She said with fake cheerfulness. Nobody noticed. She was a very good actress, and to them, Sakura was completely back to normal. And they were right: this _was_ her normal state…or at least it was now. She had been something like this since before she was kidnapped; but after Sasuke left. Every smile was faked and forced.

Giving up, Tsunade sighed and handed her 100(A/N: I don't know how to convert to their currency). "This should be enough to get you some food and some good clothes." She handed her the bill just when there was a knock on the door. "Come in!"

Gaara and Naruto stepped through the door, Naruto grinning like an idiot and Gaara...well, Gaara was looking like himself. Strangely enough, Sakura felt a strange appealing sensation towards both of them. They both appealed greatly to her, for some unknown reason. Maybe it was that she was now like them and felt connected.

"You called," Gaara stated. He was trying to be polite, but he wasn't used to opening up even a little in front of other people other than Naruto. He turned and saw Sakura. She seemed different. She _felt_ different: her presence was stronger and it mingled dangerously with pure hatred. Nobody else seemed to notice it, so he kept his thought to himself, but he would be watching her closely for any signs of danger. As he stared openly at her, she turned to him, her eyes swimming with leftover tears, and smiled warmly at him. He noticed that her smile lacked reality or truth. His eyes narrowed.

"Gaara, since you will be staying in the village as a Sand Konoha shinobi for an undetermined time, your first mission will be as an all-day escort. You will accompany her wherever she goes closely, just for precautions. Of course," Tsunade added, noticing Sakura's glare and growing uneasiness, "you will give her any privacy needed or requested, as long as you find it safe. Naruto will be your replacement in the case of an _absolute emergency_. But unless it is _absolutely necessary_ for you to leave, you will stay with her at all times. All right. I will meet you three in the training grounds in an hour. Dismissed!"

"Yes," they all chanted politely, and left.

Once outside, Sakura grew nervous being so close to so many people. Naruto and Gaara watched her closely, but they could hardly be prepared for when she suddenly seemed to evaporate into thin air. "Wh-Where did she go?!" Naruto stammered.

"She ran," Gaara said plainly. He could still feel her presence, moving swiftly through the shopping district and countless restaurants. He sighed, secretly impressed at her speed, and started walking towards where he though she was. After he felt her leave for the training grounds 45 minutes later, he told Naruto and they both walked in that direction too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura felt bad for running away; but having two males walking so closely behind her, even if they were harmless, made her so nervous that she had run without thinking.

After half an hour of visiting any restaurant in view and stuffing herself with anything edible, she found herself finally full and looked at what was left of the money. She stared horror-stuck at the purse she had. She only had 14 left. She sighed and walked at normal speed to the cheapest store she could remember. She bought a crimson shirt the color of dried blood and the cheapest pair of shorts she could find, which just so happened to be so short that she could've just been walking in her underwear and it wouldn't have made a difference. She sighed again and paid for her clothing. She had 1 left. After she dressed and looked at a clock, she started for the training grounds. She ran there, because countless males were staring at her with the same expression the guards had had on their faces whenever they…

She shook off the thought and disappeared invisibly towards the training grounds. When she arrived, the Konoha Eleven, Tsunade, Kakashi, Kankurou, Temari, Gaara, Jiraya, Shizune, most of the other instructors and gennin…and Sasuke were waiting for her. She shifted uneasily.

Tsunade looked her over with annoyance. "I gave you enough money to buy proper clothes, Sakura!" she scolded. "That couldn't have cost any more than fifteen bucks!"

"It didn't," Sakura mumbled, still shifting uncomfortably under the weight of all the male's stares. "I ran out of money after I was finally full. And before you say anything, I eat **a lot** more than any human ever could."

Tsunade sighed. "Whatever." She looked up rigidly. "Sakura!"

"Yes!"

"Choose an opponent between Naruto or Gaara." Tsunade smirked.

Sakura looked at both their faces: The smirk on Naruto's face and Gaara's empty, analyzing stare. "Gaara," she finally said. The air shifted as everyone waited in wondering anticipation. Gaara approached her and lifted an arm lazily to catch something Tsunade threw at him. She saw Gaara smirk and thought that maybe it had been a bad idea to pick him.

"It will be the same test you had with Kakashi, Sakura. Only one goal: get the bell from Gaara. Oh! One more thing. Gaara…?" He turned to look at her wearily. "Don't kill her please. You may not use your 'Desert Burial' technique, or whatever you call it, since that could be messy. And don't use your 'Sand Coffin' to kill her. Got it?" Gaara turned back to Sakura, uninterested. "And Sakura? Don't kill him either." Sakura nodded. "You may begin." Everyone leaned forward expectantly.

Sakura and Gaara were both at the center of the clearing. Sakura shifted from foot to foot, and Gaara just stared. Sakura thought that maybe she could defeat him on only brute strength, but she didn't want everyone knowing just how strong she really was. So she decided that the best way for her to win—other than beating him up and taking the bell when he could no longer move—was for her to make him wear himself out attacking her. She smirked evilly at him, acting out the part in her mind. It would be easy. She was a good actress.

"Stop staring, Panda boy!" Sakura yelled rudely at him. Gaara only frowned, but didn't move. She couldn't help but notice some changes in him: He was taller, of course. At least 5'11'' and his right ear was pierced and he wore it in much the same manner Shikamaru wore his. _Only, _Sakura thought, _It looks sexier on him. _Realizing what she had just thought, she blushed as if she had said it to him out loud. She cleared her head and tried again.

"Why are you staring? You like me or something?" She teased bravely. His face became emotionless once again. Sakura frowned and decided to go on to plan B: Attack with one of her weaker, yet very powerful attacks.

Sakura closed her eyes and summoned forth the power which was sealed within her. Gaara watched her closely, and jumped back when huge flames seemed to engulf her. But she wasn't burning. It looked as if the fire was coming _from _her. The fire seemed to take the form of a tiger grinning evilly at him with bright, glowing, green eyes with the edge of the iris and the pupil the color of blood. Sakura's eyes turned the same color as the beast's. Her fingernails grew into claws and her fingers curled, cupping the most brilliant and dangerous-looking flames he had ever seen. He sent his sand at her when she started running at him, but the flames around her turned his sand to glass. She bared her teeth, or more like her fangs, and rushed at him. **(A/N: This is where you look at the picture, folks! The website is: goth-vampiregirl./art/Sakura-Tigress-89661162)**

_Crap_, he though as he jumped as high up as he could to avoid getting burnt.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: NOBODY HAS COMMENTED ON MY SUCKY PICTURES YET! I'm disappointed! Shame! Someone better tell me if they're actually looking at the pictures, otherwise the story goes 'Bye-bye.' Yes, that is a threat. Anyways, see you next time!**


	5. Capability

**A/N: Okay. I've been getting lots of good reviews, so here's the new chapter!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Unspoken**

**By: Goth-VampireNinja**

**Chapter Five: Capability**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As Gaara jumped to avoid getting scorched, he couldn't help but notice the gasp that escaped from some of the watchers. His eyes flickered away from the angry-looking girl below him and when he looked back, she was no longer there. He looked around cautiously, but he couldn't seem to sense or see her anywhere.

"Boo," a teasing voice breathed above him. He looked up in horror and came face to face with his opponent. Impossible, he thought. There was no way she could've jumped up above him without him noticing. But she wasn't falling suspended in the air by the momentum of a jump. Instead, she seemed to be flying or hovering above him, with her body stretched out gracefully to gain more balance. In the glaring light of the sun, he caught the sight of a transparent, glittery, and barely noticeable stretches of something extending from her back. They looked like…invisible wings. As he thought that, the wings flapped and she caught the front of his shirt with one hand, suspending them both in the air. The crowd below them gasped in shock and murmured amongst themselves.

She was smirking evilly at him as her arm sung back at impossible speed and caught him right on the face. He was surprised when he didn't feel any burning. Instead, his face stung terribly where her elongated nails had grazed. Then the long, transparent wings on her back started flapping and they both pummeled towards the ground at a great speed. His only chance of survival would be if she was distracted for a second…

"Sakura!" Tsunade yelled warningly. Sakura looked up for a second before placing her feet on Gaara's stomach and pushing him toward the expecting ground. The area around them exploded in the shock wave. Sakura looked at the crumpled body under her and looked for the bell. It was nowhere to be seen. She heard a tinkling sound behind her and spun around barely in time to dodge a flying spike of sand. Gaara was behind her, not under her. "I told you not to kill each other!" Tsunade screamed angrily. "Stop! Both of you!" She yelled as they both rushed at each other with murderous intent clear in their eyes. They stopped and looked at her in annoyance. "If you insist in acting like this, I'll give this whole thing a twist before we all end up dead. Gaara, you will now have a goal, or else this could go on for days. You will win if you manage to restrain Sakura for more than ten seconds. Sakura, your goal remains. Start!" Tsunade immediately retreated to the safety of the surrounding forest with the rest of everybody.

Gaara turned and smirked at Sakura, who frowned and took a step back. Now they were both working against each other and Gaara wouldn't be the only one on defense anymore. She glared at Tsunade. She just had to make it all the more difficult. Sakura glanced at Gaara and noticed the gashes on his face. She smirked as she saw the blood starting to pour out.

Sakura tried to take a step forward but noticed that her feet couldn't move. She looked down in horror and saw the sand holding her in place. _When?..._ she thought as she looked up at Gaara in surprise. He was walking towards her with a triumphant stare in his cool eyes. Sakura was panicking with Gaara's sand wrapped tightly on her legs and climbing upwards and it didn't help that a male was approaching her with such an unsightly look on his face. She was horrified yet intrigued at the same time. Horrified for obvious reasons. And intrigued by the fact that he managed to keep cool and composed through everything.

Gaara's hand reached for her, not a foot away now, and in a moment of panic, Sakura's control over her abilities slipped and a tremendous wave of chakra flew out of her. Gaara's every grain of sand turned to sharp, crystalline glass and Gaara was thrown back from the impact of the shock wave. Sakura broke through the glass and rushed at him with the wild, crazed eyes of an angry animal. Her eyes were a silvery-green with blood-colored pupils and rims. She didn't seem to have any consciousness of what she was doing, because she just rushed at him with not weapons in hand and no jutsu activated.

Gaara smirked and took the one opportunity. He summoned forth the sand he had been grinding underground and trapped them both in it, leaving them in complete darkness. Sakura looked around desperately and started attacking the walls looking for a way out. Gaara's sand wrapped around her like a tight, impenetrable blanket and held her in place. Gaara let the barriers around them fall and started silently counting to ten.

_One…_Sakura started thrashing wildly. The sand that covered her seemed to be dissolving. Gaara sent more sand to restrain her.

_Two…_Sakura started breaking through his sand with brute force. Gaara summoned the last of his chakra –infused sand to form his Sand Coffin around Sakura.

_Three…_Sakura screamed in anger and a fine mist started forming around her. The sand around her seemed to sizzle.

_Four…_Gaara tightened his hand the tiniest bit to prevent her from escaping, and she glared at him.

_Five…_Sakura looked down and smirked. When she looked up, there wasn't a single trace of unawareness in her. _Was she just acting?_ Gaara thought.

_Six…_Sakura broke one of her arms free and started doing some hand signs.

_Seven…_All of the chakra in Gaara's sand was sucked up and it fell uselessly to the ground in front of her. The only sand that remained was turned to glass around her legs. Shedidn't move, but she was panting heavily.

_Eight…_Gaara decided that the only way he was possibly going to keep her restrained was if her had direct contact with her to be able to hold her still better. Gaara rushed at Sakura with a kunai in his hand and jumped at her when he was less than a foot away. At that exact moment, Sakura broke through the glass and as she was about to get out of the way, Gaara tackled her and they both wrestled each other.

_Nine…Ten…_Gaara had Sakura pinned under him with both her hands held down. She glared up at him with fear in her eyes, then she chuckled and smiled triumphantly at him.

Everyone thought that it was over and that Gaara had won. That was until they saw her smile. They looked closer and saw the thinnest, most unnoticeable thread of fire dropping the bell into Sakura's palm. She chuckled. Everyone was wondering who had won. Gaara had pinned her down for ten seconds, but Sakura had gotten the bell on the tenth second.

"Looks like it's a tie," Gaara said. He could feel the blood dripping towards Sakura's face and he purposefully let one drop fall, just to see her reaction. She turned slightly and laughed when it hit her face. He was surprised, but he couldn't help but smile back at her. (A/N: PICTURE TIME!)

"Sorry about that," she sighed. She smiled falsely up at him; the most convincing one she could muster. He noticed. "But it doesn't look too bad…if you don't mind people thinking you're so defenseless that you got injured by a cat!" She was teasing, but she couldn't help it. There was something about him that made her want to bug him…

"Well, isn't that a pose…" Tsunade came up and Gaara immediately jumped up off of Sakura. "This might be the beginning of a beautiful…relationship," she teased. They both stared at her unfeelingly. Tsunade frowned and shook her head disapprovingly, having expected more of a reaction. "You bores. Anyways, this was a hard battle to judge, but in the end, I think…" Everyone waited anxiously for the answer. "It a tie," Tsunade announced. Everyone twitched in annoyance. "Well, Sakura, I have decided that you will be placed at a Chunin level for now and depending on how you do on missions, your rank will either escalate or descend. You will start a week from today." Tsunade threw a small bag at her. "Your previous apartment is still yours and I have taken the liberty to move in extra bedding for Gaara. Well, I take my leave." With that, Tsunade disappeared and Sakura was left with lots of built-up rage. What was she thinking, having Gaara move in with her?!

Nobody wanted to approach her in her angry state for fear of getting in a fight with her, so they congratulated her and said their farewells from a distance. It went like that until it was just Gaara and her standing in the training grounds. Sakura scooted away from him and wiped the blood off her cheek. "Well," she said awkwardly. _Maybe I can ditch him again…?_ she thought.

"If you're planning on leaving me behind, don't even bother. I can keep up…" Gaara said, almost as if reading her mind. "Let's go."

Sakura nodded and walked a little ways behind him. She sure as hell wasn't gonna get close to him; especially not if he was a match for her. So they walked in silence all the way to her old apartment, and she smiled sadly when she saw it. So many memories…

"Why do you fake all your emotions?" Gaara asked suddenly. He was as surprised at his comment as she was, but he didn't show it. He had to resist the urge to look behind him to check if it hadn't been someone else who spoke.

Sakura was staring at him with surprise and anger. "I don't fake anything!" she said. "And you have no right to tell me what I do or don't hide when you don't show your emotions at all and you just keep them bottled up like a sad little piece of scum!" Gaara glared at her. Sakura glared back and said, "Get out. It's a request and I want you _out_!"

"I don't consider it safe for me to leave, so I don't have to," Gaara said. They glared at each other until Gaara just finally walked past Sakura and sat comfortably in the living room.

"Whatever…" Sakura mumbled, and stomped into the bathroom, slamming and locking the door behind her. Gaara just glanced after her curiously, then shrugged and concentrated on calming himself. He had no idea of what Sakura would do next…she was so unpredictable.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Okay! So how do you like it so far? R and R! OKAY?! Good! Look in my profile for the link to the picture! See you soon!**


	6. Gone

**A/N: Okay. I am angry! I haven't been getting reviews! Hardly any at all! If you guys want the story to still exist after this, REVIEW! AND YES, THAT IS A THREAT! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Unspoken**

**By: Goth-VampireNinja**

**Chapter Six: Gone**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura crumpled to the floor in a heap of misery. She hated the fact that she was back. She was glad to be out of Orochimaru's grasp, but having been there ha'd been better, in a way. Being locked up and being hurt by people who didn't care about her was a lot batter than being hurt by people that did care, even if they didn't realize they were doing it.

Sakura sobbed and took out a sharp kunai from her pocket. She fingered the edge lightly and smiled. It would have to do. She was so used to pain, but not the heart-wrenching, emotional pain she was feeling now at seeing all the old, familiar faces. She was so much more used to physical pain that she would choose it over this any day.

Abruptly, she drove the kunai's sharp edge ove the tender skin of her left wrist. It wasn't a shallow cut, but it wasn't too deep either. Sakura's smile widened when the sting of the wound started to set in...But it wasn't enough; she had to have more of it to be able to forget about the other pain.

She kept going. _Four, seven...nine...fourteen...twenty..._She stopped and gasped at the bloody mess she had created. How long had she been going? How many times had she done it? The raw pain soothed her like a safety blanket, and she felt better. But how was she going to hide all the evidense? She smiled. _Long sleeves and wrist warmers and wrist covers..._she thought coyly. Snickering, she cleaned up the blood on the floor and took a shower to wash off the blood on her.

When she stepped out, she grabbed the longest towel she could find and wrapped herself in in to step out of the bathroom to get clothes. She took the bunched up, bloodied ones and took them with her too, just in case Gaara used the restroom. She had to get rid of all evidense...

"You take too long," Gaara said when she stepped out of the bathroom. Her heart stuttered to a stop before starting up again. For a moment, she had thought that she'd been caught.

Sakura hid her left hand by turning sideways casually ans walking away, scoffing in annoyance. Gaara stared after her and scrutinized her. She seemed to be favoring her left hand...or was he imagining things? He stood up and walked into the restroom. Instantly, a wave of strong odor hit him. It smelled strongly of cleaning chemicals. _What was she doing?_ he wondered. Underneath the strong smell, he detected a more subtle hint of...blood? He looked around curiously. The odor seemed to be strongest under his feet, and sure enough, the lower he crouched, the stronger it hit his enhanced nose. He looked around, but he could find no visible proof of what his nose told him...and there it was, right under his foot; literally. There was the smallest speck of blood on the floor that most people wouldn't have seen it. _What was she doing? _he wondered again.

"Sakura!" he called out as he left the bathroom. Sakura poked her head out from her bedroom. "Why is there blood in the restroom?" he asked monotonnously. He watched Sakura's face for any reaction, but there was no visible change from the look of fear and caution she had first thrown at him.

But what he couldn't see was that Sakura's heart had almost stopped from the shock. Hadn't she cleaned it al up? But she managed to keep her expression unchanged and just said coolly, "You answer your own question! This is like me asking you if you have a dick." Then she went back in her room leaving a very distressed-lloking Gaara and breathed a sigh of relief. She would have to be extra carefull from now on...

Sasuke walked calmly towards Sakura's apartment, pondering if it would be okay to go, since she seemed to hate him with all her being. Or was she just testing him? He'd always told her he had no feeling for her. Could this be her way of testing if that was true? He frowned. He couldn't tell anymore. She was so different...

"Sasuke!" a voice shouted in front of him. He looked up to find Naruto waving at him from up ahead. "What'cha doin'?" he asked cheerfully.

Sasuke mumbed a response and kept on walking. Suddenly, Naruto grasped his arm. He turned to glare at the blonde. "Sasuke, if you're going to Sakura's house, I don't htink you should go," he said seriously. The serious look on Naruto's face, with no trace of any emotion, was strange to Sasuke, but he didn't say anything. Then the cheerfullness returned to Naruto's face just as fast. "Well, see ya 'round!" And he walked away. Should he still go? He wanted to ask Sakura so many things...

"Move, you're blocking the way, Stupid," someone said coldly. He turned and saw Sakura and Gaara walking side by side, shoulders touching. Something in his chest contracted, but he ignored it. He was not jealous, he told himself. Maybe he was just catching the flu.

Sasuke glared at them. Sakura seemed so different. She was dressed in tight, black clothes that hugged her bodyperfectly. The only thing on her that wasn't black was her red forehead protector--which she wore on her shoulder, right over the marks he had seen earlier--and a pair of crimson wrist warmer protectors that went up all the way to her elbows. "Take a picture; it'll last longer," she said coldly. She walked past him indifferently and he found himself suddenly angry. Why the hell was she being so mean? She stopped suddenly. "By the way, have you seen Naruto-kun? I want to tell him that Kakashi called us for training." Anger welled up in Sasuke again. "Had she been planning on not teling him and just go alone with Gaara and Naruto?

"Sakura--" he started, but she started walking away. His rage was quickly escalating.

"Nevermind. The Uchiha prodigy was probably too busy checking himself out in the mirror to notice much more of anything else, huh? Oh well, I think I sense him this way anyways." She sighed and kept going. Sasuke ran after her and reached for her, but she dissapeared before he was less than an inch from her.

_Where did she--?_ Suddenly Sakura was right behind him.

"Does this seem familiar, Uchiha?" she spat. He couldn't move. "Brings back memories, huh? Oh, wait. Here, let me get this right." Sakura cleared her throat and mimicked him in a whispery, stupid, high-pitched voice: "_Thank you," _she breathed. "Okay, now all I need to do now is knock you out and leave you on a bench, huh?" she said acidly, back to her normal, cold voice. "But why just make it momentary?" she kept going, pushing a kunai against Sasuke's throat. "Why don't I just make you take a _permanent_ nap? That way I get rid of the object of my hate and suffering once and for all." She pressed the kunai lightly against Sasuke's skin, but he still couldn't move.

"Enough, Sakura," Gaara said. She chuckled and walked out from behind him with hatefull glee in her face. When she took her place by Gaara's side, Sasuke found that he could move again. He breathed in deep to regain composure. "Let's go, Sakura." They both started waling away.

"I can't make any guarantees if I bump into you and there's nobody around, so you better be carefull, Uchiha," Sakura called gleefully back at him, waving with her middle finger up as they walked away. Sasuke touched his throat tentatively. Was that really Sakura?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Okay! So how do you like it so far? R and R! OKAY?! Good! **


	7. Seduction

**A/N: Okay. I am still angry! I haven't been getting reviews! Hardly any at all! If you guys want the story to still exist after this, REVIEW! AND YES, THIS IS STILL A THREAT! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Unspoken**

**By: Goth-VampireNinja**

**Chapter Seven: Seduction**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura and Naruto arrived early to the training grounds. They met just as they were hesded into the training grounds. "Naruto!" Sakura said. She smiled hugely at him and Gaara noticed that it was a sincere smile, not one of her faked ones.

"Hi, Sakura!" Naruto said, raising both his arms, as if expecting a hug, but waving his hands. Sakura took it as a hug invitation and stepped back with uncertainty and terror written all over her face. But just as Naruto was putting his arms down again with a dissapointed look, she rushed at him with nothing but joy and hugged him close, taking in the scent of him. Naruto was startled, but hugged her back tightly. Sakura was a lot taller--5'9'' now--with all the modifications on her, but Naruto was still taller than her at a high 5'11''. Sakura smiled sincerely again then broke the warm hug.

"Hey, did you tell Sasuke about the training?" Naruto asked after a while of walking. Sakura's mood instantly did a 180 turn. Naruto regretted the question. Maybe he shoud have gone get sasuke instead of asking?

"Yeah, I met him on the way, but I don't know if he's coming, right Gaara?" Sakura asked sweetly. Gaara shrugged and Naruto smiled at both of them. "Anyways," Sakura said, mood regaining a bit of happiness. "Where's Kakashi-sensei?"

"Come on, Sakura. You haven't forgotten that he's always late, have you?" Naruto snickered. Sakura got a look that said, 'right.' Naruto almost felt sorry for her, but he knew that she wouldn't appreciate his pity. "So. Are you uys getting along?" Naruto asked, changing the subject. Sakura turned towards Gaara and studied him for a few seconds before smiling at him--a real smile--and nodding at Naruto.

"How could I not? We all have something in common now. Hey, what do you say? How about we form a team? Different than Team Kakashi! We'll be our own little squad for more advanced missions. What do you guys say?" Sakura almost looked enthusiastic at the idea, how could either Naruto or Gaara refuse?

They both nodded their okays and Sakura reached out her pinky with a wink. "You guys promise?" Naruto grinned and hooked his pinky on Sakura's.

"Believe it!"

They both turned towards Gaara and waited. He stared at them--mostly at Sakura--with a mix of disbelief and surprise. But then he smiled a tiny bit and hooked his pinky with theirs. "Hm," he said contently. Now it all made sense: Sakura's incredible abilities, her superhuman strength and speed, and her strange chakra...She was just like Naruto and him. They all fit together with each other.

"It's all set, then! I'll tell Tsunade-baa-chan after training!" Sakura said happily with a distant, sad smile. The realness of her smiles was fading, but only Gaara noticed...mostly.

Naruto went serious for a second, staring at Sakura sadly before his face went pale from shock. "Wh-What did you call her?!" he stuttered. Sakura stared at him passively. "Don't call her that, Sakura-chan! It's more disrespectful for you, since you're her apprentice! She'll murder you!" Naruto said, horrified. He reached out and dragged Sakura into his strong arms and tightly against his chest. Sakura flinched, but didn't fight him off and just let herself be snuggled worriedly while Naruto ranted on about Sakura being killed and Tsunade hunting her down.

"Naruto, if she doesn't give you any more than a bump on the head when you do it, I don't think she'll murder me for doing it either," Sakura said reasonably. She noticed Gaara string at them and waggled her eyebrows teasingly as she snaked her arms around Naruto's neck seductively. "Jealous, Gaara-kun?" She teased. Gaara almost rolled his eyes and Naruto turned five different shades of red.

"S-S-Sa-Sakura-ch-chan!" He said, sizzling from the heat of his blush. Sakura smiled the same lonely, distant smile and Naruto turned serious as she let go. "Let's sit!" Naruto said, grabbing Sakura's hand. She in turn desperately grabbed Gaara's hand. They formed a perfect current of chakra, energizing all of them without them noticing, although all of them relaxed visibly as Naruto lead them over to a huge tree with lots of shade. Their expressions also changed, turning into a distant seriousness that nobody had ever seen on them, least of all Naruto.

"Hm." They all turned their heads slightly to the side to see Sasuke standing behind them with his hands shoved deep in his pockets in annoyance. "You afraid of getting lost?" he asked.

Sakura instantly jerked in his direction, but both guys on either side of her tightened their grips on her hands as they felt her react. "Don't you have some inoccent, unsuspecting victim to go bother or something, Uchiha?" she spat when she couldn't get free.

"Got the innocent, unsuspecting victim right here," he retorted, pointing at her. She growled and Gaara and Naruto had to brace themselves to the ground to keep her away from Sasuke...or his throat, where she seemed to aiming.

"Why don't you just jump of a cliff, Sasu-_gay_," she hissed.

"Why? I would just land on my feet anyways. It would just be a waste of effort," Sasuke said peacefully, ignoring her insult.

She growled ferociously and tried to launch at him. "Let me go, dammit! I just want to talk to him up close!" she yelled angrily. Gaara had to wrap sand around her ankles to keep her in place, since she had started to drag them behind her. "Hey, Sasuke! Have I introduced you to my fist yet?"

"Hm. It's nothing special," he snorted.

"You mean just like your dick?" Sakura asked sweetly. Naruto blushed, recognizing the monolouge. Gaara suppressed a smirk.

But Sasuke didn't miss a beat. "No, I meant like your boobs," he retorted, pointing at her small chest, and smirked at her angry flush and her angry growl.

"I'll kill you!" she screamed.

"What's going on?" Kakashi asked as he poofed out of nowhere. Startled, Gaara and Naruto loosened their grip for less than a second...and Sakura got loose. Kakashi watched in disbelief as Sakura rushed at Sasuke and sent him flying into a tree two miles from the training area. Gaara and Naruto glared at him for distracting them. "Um...Sakura?" Kakashi said. She turned to him, completely composed and emotionless, as if nothing had happened. "We're supposed to be a team. You don't kill teamates."

"Oh?" Sakura said, uninterested, as she walked back to stand in between Naruto and Gaara, where she felt the most comfotable. Kakashi sweat-dropped. She seemed strangely close to the duo. "Well, nice to see you again, Kakashi-sensei." She gave him a cheerful smile; one that Naruto and Gaara immediately identified as fake. Kakashi didn't notice.

"Um...yes. Nice to have you back, Sakura!"

"Sakura..." Sasuke growled, coming out from the forest. He had murder in his eyes and Sakura smiled fakely at him with so much hate that it seemed nearly impossible.

"Okay!" Kakashi interrupted, nervous. Things could get ugly. "I don't want things to get ugly..."

"Like Sasuke's face?" Sakura asked sweetly. Kakashi sweat-dropped.

"...Yes--I mean, NO! Stop fighting!" Kakashi said, frustrated. Sasuke was glaring at him and Sakura was giving them both a triumphant smirk. "Let's get to training! We will be working on our strength today. I'll pile logs on your arms and back and see how much you can carry and work from there. Sasuke, you first!" Sasuke, still glaring, stepped forward while rubbing the spot where Sakura had slugged him.

Sasuke could hold up to 37 logs before he collapsed under all the weight. "Good job, Sasuke! Naruto, you next." Naruto went up to 39 logs. "Nice, Naruto. Looks like you beat Sasuke this time." Naruto gave Sasuke a grin as he walked back. "Sakura. Let's see how you do..." A couple minutes later, Kakashi was now panting as he chopped down yet another tree. "Fifty seven...Okay! Let's stop before we cut down the forest, ne?" Kakashi said, amazed that the girl still looked comfortable under all that. Naruto stared at her with unhidden disbelief and the other two didn't show theirs...but it was there.

"Okay!" Sakura said, dropping the logs all at once. Everyone jumped up on a tree to avoid getting trampled. "Oops. Sorry Gaara-kun. Sorry, Naruto-kun. Sorry, Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi and Sasuke waited for her to continue, but she didn't say anything else. Instead, she returned faithfully to Naruto's and Gaara's sides. Kakashi had to place a comforting hand on Sasuke to prevent him from going after Sakura. It was obvious that Sakura was annoying him more than before she changed.

"Let it go Sasuke. It won't help if you do anything to her," Kakashi whipered. Truth was, he was a little annoyed also, because of his teamate's conflicts; they were getting in the way of their teamwork. "Sakura!" he called. She came over. "Please apologize to Sasuke and don't treat him so badly anymore," he scolded. Sakura looked up at him with beautiful, empty eyes. Kakashi blushed; she was so beautiful.

"Why?" she asked innocently. She smiled at their sensei and Sasuke couldn't help that notice that the smile seemed empty. Was it fake? He wondered. Sakura had Kakashi right under her thumb and Kakashi was almost drooling and he was blushing. She seduced him!? Sasuke thought indignantly. How could she do that? All she did was smile! And it hadn't even been a real smile! "Do I still have to apologize, Kakashi-sensei?" she asked with fake innocence.

"Hahaha...No! Of course not!" Kakashi drooled, blushing. Sakura giggled and walked back to her stunned counterparts. They were all the same, so it was fair to call the that.

It seemed to Sasuke that he had entered a war against Sakura...and he was at the biggest dissadvantage...Oh, groan...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Okay! So how do you like it so far? R and R! OKAY?! Good! **


	8. Reduced

**A/N: Yay! Reviewey godness! Awesome! Oh, but the way, I'm working on a pictur to go with the previous chapter. I'll update n a few days. Hopefully no more than two days. Anyways, on with the story!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Unspoken**

**By: Goth-VampireNinja**

**Chapter Eight: Reduced**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gaara, Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke were all walking down to Naruto's favorite ramen stand to get a bite. Kakashi had suggested it, since he was desperate for the team to get along, and he even offered to pay for the meal, but it was obviously not working, since Sakura was constantly glaring at Sasuke, who glared right back. Also, the Jinchuuriki trio had quickly dispatched themselves from Kakashi and Sasuke and were walking a little to their side, Sakura in between the males, as it always seemed to be nowadays.

"Um...guys, why don't you come over here so we can socialize better? You guys don't seem to have very much motivation as a team, after all..." Kakashi said nervously, feeling all the weight of the tension of the team on his shoulders.

"What do you mean, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked pacively, with a tint of forced, fake cheerfulnes. Hearing the false tone of happiness in her voice, Naruto's face seemed to sadden and Gaara frowned. "I'm _full_ of motivation!" she continued.

"Oh, you're full of something, all right," Sasuke scoffed. Sakura forced a reassuring smile and took a step towards him, but Naruto's and Gaara's hand quickly latched on hers. "Pfft," Sasuke chuckled. "You even need protecting from your own recklessnes?" he mocked, eyeing the way they held her hands in theirs.

"Jealous?" Naruto asked. He decided to help Sakura out, coming to th conclusion that Sasuke was being a jerk. Couldn't he see how much their teamate was suffering?

Sasuke scoffed indignantly, turning away from them. Kakashi took in all he had just seen and sighed. He was already forming a plan...

After eating lunch, Kakshi hearded them all back home, except for Sakura and Sasuke, who he stole away with the excuse that he was going to give them a little private training for teamwork and that neither Gaara nor Naruto could come. That was the only reason Gaara had oblieged, because private was requested, quite forcefully, but still requested.

"Where are we going, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked emotionlessly. Kakashi notice that she was a lot more lively when the other two were around. He wondered why that was.

"We are going to the Hokage mountains," Kakshi responded plainly. Sakura nodded and kept walking. When they got there, Kakshi had to activate his Shaingan to wrk his plan out. It was so dark that they couldn't even see the palms of their hands, but they kept on walking deepper and deeper into the carved mountains. When Kakshi noticed tha they were near the room where he had planned to take them, he smiled. "Please step in here," he said, motioning for the door to their right. He held the door open for them

Sasuke stepped in, but Sakura hung back, making Kakashi worry. "You go ahead, sensei," she said sweetly, with a hint of undetectable suspicion.

"That's okay Sakura. I'll hold the door open for you," he said nervously. She didn't move. Finally, taking advantage of the darkness, Kakashi grabbed Sakura by the arm and threw her in. She grabbed his arm and latched on, digging her claws into his flesh and making Kakashi wonder of she was holding kunai knives, since he didn't know about her strange powers. But her kicked her mildly on the stomach, making her fly forcefully into the room. She quickly got up ad headed for the door, but Kakashi closed it just as she was about to reach it. She ponded on the door. "Don't even try to break it," Kakashi said, forming multiple hand signs and making seals. "The seals on the door won't let you out unless you're either getting along or one of you dies. And I don't want to come back tomorrow to find a corpe, or there will be serious consequences!" Kakashi warned seriously, knowing perfectly well what the two teen were capable of doing to each other.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked, furious. Sakura ignored him.

"Please let me out," Sakura whimpered softly. In the complete darkness, it was impossible to see even an inch from your face, but Sakura could see with her modified eyes. And she was pretty sure that Sasuke could see if he used his Sharingan. "Please, Kakashi-sensei..." she cried. She felt like the small room was swollowing her; crushing her. She started shanking terribly.

"No, Sakura. You will stay in there with Sasuke until you both get along. I'll come back tomorrow first thing in the morning." With that, he left, not hearing Saukra's blood-curtling scream.

"**_NO_**!" she screamed, pounding on the door. Desperate, she tried every possible destruction move on the door, but the seals were strong, and the doors didn't even get a scratch. Sakura sobbed as she trembled furiously.

"What the hell, Sakura? We're not getting out of here, so you might as well just sit and wait for morning to come," Sasuke said, enraged with their sensei's stupidity.

"Just go masturbate in the corner, Uchiha!" she screamed, desperately trying to keep herself in check as the tears streamed down her cheeks. Sasuke's eye twitched in anger.

"Will you _stop_ that," he growled. He heard the sobs from Sakura and insantly, his anger faded. "Sakura?" he asked, his tone softer. A whimper was heard. He walked blindly towards the sound, but there was a scurrying sound as she leapt to a corner, away from him. "Sakura," he growled. Annoyed, he activated his Sharingan and saw where she was: Huddled in a corner as far away from the door, and him, as possible. He walked towards her.

"Stay away!" she yelled, huddling closer to the wall. "Don't come near me, you cold-hearted icicle! Go choke on a pinguin!" He kept advancing on her. When he was towering over her crumpled form, he reached out, but even though it appeared that she wasn't loking, her clawed hand suddenly shot out and gashed his forearm.

"Urgh," Sasuke groaned in pain. "That hurt," he said plainly, and sat down next to her anyways. She scooted away from him, but he just followed, intent on making her speak to him and at least explain why she hated him so much. She seemed to be dieing right in front of him, but he dared not touch her. "What's wrong?" he finally asked.

There was no answer, except for a very noticeable flinch. Suddenly, she made a dash for a sack of boxes accross the small, claustrophobic room and hid among them. Sasuke was calmly getting up, ready to follow, but suddenly there was a strong smell of blood and he dashed over to her, Sharingan fully activated.

The increadibly-heavy boxes were all around her, forming a protective barrier around her. It took a while of urgent struggling until he finaly got to her. But the horror that befell his eyes was almost too much to bear. To see the cheerfull girl that once annoyed him so much covered from head to toe in her own sweet blood and slashing her own wrists desperately enough to kill herself...

"Sakura! **_Stop_**!" he cried desperately, throwing himself at her and taking the kunai out of her hands violently. She fought against him weakly and glared at him fiercely.

"Go away! This is none of your concern!" she screamed, her voice trembled and broke. For the first time, Sasuke noticed the sheer terror in her dull, beautiful eyes and the horrile trembling that made her whole body vibrate.

"But it _is_ my of concern! You're my teamate! Of course I care! And you're one of the best medical ninja in the world! You can't die! Much less kill yourself! I'm not going to let you reduce yourself to suicide!" Sasuke yelled back at her. Her glare intensified, if possible.

"And that is the only reason you're stopping me," she hissed angrily. "If I was none of those things you would just be standing there, saying, 'Whatever. Hurry up and get it over with,' wouldn't you?" Sasuke was about to protest, but she interrupted. "Admit it, Uchiha. You don't care about me. But you wouldn't want other people to know how heartles you are, so you pretend to care! You've caused me more than enough suffering for one lifetime! You are the biggest, most hatefull--" There was a sharp sound then that echoed through the small room and thundered inside both their heads. Sakura turned her head back from the side to stare at Sasuke and touched her cheek tentatively. He had just slapped her? Had he really just done that?

"Maybe that'll bring you back to reality, Sakura. I've never hated you and I've never hurt you intentionally either...I want to know why you hate me so much!" Sasuke was clenching the hand he had just slapped her with tightly, not quite believing he had done it.

To Sasuke's surprise, Sakura smiled hatefully at him and shook her head slightly. "You just don't get it, do you, you clueless prick? Do you remember when I tried to stop you from leaving? I loved you with every fiber of my being back then, Uchiha. When you knocked me out and left, I was shattered. When I woke up and you weren't there anymore, something inside me changed, and my feelings turned upside-down. I _changed_. I wasn't the same anymore. Who's fault do you think that was?"

Sasuke was speechless. Was he the reason for Sakura's misery? He couldn't quite believe that. "So, I take it you don't love me anymore, huh?" he asked distractedly. She stared at him with a look of indignant disbelief, as if saying: 'How can he even dare ask me that? Isn't it obvious?'

But she answered anyways. "I told you how I used to love you with every fiber of my existence, right?" He nodded. "Well, now I _hate_ you with every fiber of my being," she stated matter-of-factly, as if saying the grass was green. Sakura ran a healing hand over her wounds until only the faint, white outline of the crisscrossing scars remained. Sasuke stared in a somewht dazed amazement. She could be so cruel...But she seemed to be lightening up somewhat...

"Get away from me, you deprived idiot. Ever heard of personal space, teme?" She asked brusquely, as if reading his thoughts and deciding to contradict him just in the sake of spite. He glared at her.

"I'm not moving, or you might do something stupid again," he growled. He noticed that she was still shaking and terror flashed in her eyes every time he moved even the smallest bit. But he stayed where he was, and watched over the unstable girl next to him. It wasn't long before she fell asleep, huddled in on herself, and nearly gave him a heart attack when he noticed she had stopped breathing. But then he remembered their previous episode and sighed in relief, knowing she was okay. Or so he hoped. With her, nobody could ever be too sure.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Ooooohhh. Heheeh! Goodness! I love the way this is going! YES! R&R!!**


	9. Life

**A/N: I have updated my picture gallery, for anyone interested. I was having writer's block, sorry. So here's the story!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Unspoken**

**Chapter Nine: Life**

**By: Goth-Vampire Ninja**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Sakura? Sasuke?"

Sakura woke up with a jump when she heard Naruto's voice. She ran to the door, waking up Sasuke with the noise, and started banging on the door. "Naruto? I'm in here! PLEASE get me out!" Sakura pleaded. There was noise outside the door and it was sudeenly wrenched open with reasurring firmness. Sakura stumbled out the door and took in the sight of her two worried teamattes. Both Gaara and Naruto looked as if they had just woken up. Without thinking, she threw her arms around them both and started sobbing quietly. Naruto's eyes widened in shock, and Gaara glared at the emerging form of Sasuke.

"What did you do to her?" Gaara demanded firmly. For the first time, his nose picked up the strong scent of blood. Not a second later, Naruto caught the smell too.

"What happened? What did you do, teme?" Naruto yelled furiously, staring at Sakura's blood-soaked clothes.

Sasuke scoffed indignantly. "I didn't do anything." He held up his injured arm. "_She's_ the one that--"

"Shut up!" Sakura screamed suddenly. She met all their startled stares evenly. "Yes, I hurt him. But it was a conditioned response. He got too close. _But that's all that happened._ Right, Sasuke?" She turned to glare at Sasuke meaingfully. He glared back at her.

"No," he finally said, ignoring her threatening gaze. "You guys have to keep a closer eye on her. She cu--" Sakura suddenly dropped like a stone, barely getting caught by Gaara's attentive sand.

"I'm starving. Stupid Kakashi locked us in there without any food and my metabolism burned up more calories than I can normally take after a good meal," Sakura explained. While neither Gaara or Naruto were looking, she smirked at Sasuke, indicating that it was all diversion. "Can we leave? I want to have a little talk with Kakashi-sensei too," Sakura growled.

"Well, you see, he left in a hurry this morning and told us to come looking for you here, and he gave us a key scroll," Naruto said, holding up the said scroll.

"That bastard," Sakura mumbled.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto scolded, stunned.

"If you keep up those sorts of comments, you'll get in trouble," Gaara added. She rolled her eyes and clung to them again, smirking at her succes of distracting them.

"Thank you for getting me out of there..." she breathed. Sasuke snapped and he unthinkingly tore her away from them brusquely. "Ow!"

"What the hell are you doing, idiot?! Let her go, you're hurting her!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke ripped Sakura's wrist-warmers off and exposed the numerous scars on her flesh. Everyone gasped, even Sasuke. He hadn't expected so many. How long had she been doing it? "Sakura..." Naruto looked at her in shock, but she didn't meet their eyes. Instead, she tore away from Sasuke and ran away.

"Sakura!" She ignored the calls and kept running until she saw a shaft of sunlight ahead and emerged into the painfully-bright outside. She squinted at the pain and ran blindly, guided by her hearing until her eyes adjusted. "Sakura!" She ran faster as the calls followed. After crisscrosing around the forest, she only sensed one person after her. To her dismay, that one person was the one that had the advantage over her: Gaara. She jumped down from the tree she was in and noticed, too late, the sand at the bottom.

"Crap!" she sighed as her feet were wrapped tightly in Gaara's weapon. She turned to see him step out from behind a tree nearby. "Leave me alone! You wouldn't understand..." Sakura cried. Gaara shook his head.

"I do understand. I once too tried what you are doing now, but it doesn't help after you realise that what you're doing becomes your weakness...your addiction." Sakura glared at him. "It is true. And I'm sure you've realised it already." Sakura shook her head as he approached.

"You're wrong. With every cut...everything feels so clear! Like a veil lifts from my mind...it helps me." Gaara shook his head, but Sakura's head snapped in the direction of the forest, listening. She could feel a presence approaching. It was Sasuke; his chakra was unmistakeable. Without thinking, she took a hold of Gaara and wrapped her arms tightly around him. He tensed and relaxed in seconds, but he was confused at her affectionate touch.

"What are you..." Sasuke jumped down from a tree nearby and stood paralyzed, staring at them. Gaara caught on quickly. "Uchiha. We are in the middle of something. Please. Leave," Gaara growled, wrapping his arms awkwardly around Sakura. Sakura smirked against his shoulder.

Sasuke couldn't move. He was stinging from somewhere deep inside, but he didn't know what was wrong. "I...Sakura, you..."

"Go away, Uchiha. I. Hate. You. Go die! You've ruined my life enough times as it is! Go ruin someone else's now!" Sakura screamed bitterly. Sasuke took a step back, as if he'd been struck, and looked down. "Uchiha. I wish I'd never met you!"

Sasuke suddenly looked up, his Mangekyou Sharingan fully activated. Sakura gasped as she looked into his eyes. It all happened in an instant. All Gaara knew was that Sakura was lying uncounscious in his arms. "What did you do?" he growled.

Sasuke seemed to be in a state of shock as well. "I...killed her."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Dun-dun-duuuun. I know, short, sucky, but suspensefull. But I'm very busy, and I have writer's block. For anyone who wants a pic, I'm working on it, and I already posted a new pic in . OH! THIS IS IMPORTANT! I'm making a manga, for anyone who's interested in seeing it! It's called Crimson Nights, and you can find it on ! I hope to get some feedback!**


	10. Shimmer of Hope

**A/N: I'm BAAAAAaaaaack! And we all know what that meeeaaans! Mwahahahaha! Anyway, on with the story!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Unspoken**

**Chapter Ten: Shimmer of Hope**

**By: Goth-Vampire Ninja**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke was trembling with shock and sorrow. He stared at the limp form of his comrade. Gaara held her tightly in his arms, checking vital signs and trying to wake her up, thinking that maybe she had just passed out. Gaara glared up at Sasuke with hatred and anger. "If she doesn't wake up soon, teme, I'm going to rip you a second asshole," he threatened. His sand swirled in sharp rivulets around him in emphasis before wrapping around Gaara and Sakura in a cocoon that transported them away.

"What have I done?" Sasuke whispered to himself in horror. All his anger was drained and replaced with unbearable sorrow and hate for himself. Was this what Sakura felt when she cut herself? He couldn't help but wonder as he sank to his knees and remembered what had happened in his mind's hell…

"_Crap! Sasuke, let me go, you idiot!" Sakura yelled at him, realizing she was trapped inside his mind, with no way out. What Sakura didn't realize was that Sasuke was bristling with anger. His mind and illusions weren't obeying him, but his emotions, trapping Sakura in an eternal hell._

"_What the hell is going on?!" she screamed as chains bound her painfully and dangled her in midair. She screamed as the metal cut into her flesh. "Let me go!" she pleaded. _

_Sasuke's mind was fogged. He couldn't control what was going on. All he knew was that all his previous anger was being unleashed on his dear Sakura. The thought struck him like a bullet. __**His**__ Sakura? Since when did he start feeling affection towards her? He always had small feelings for her, but he just thought they were the effects of her annoyance. He realized now the mistake he's made. _

_Sasuke Uchiha most certainly did not hate Sakura. Quite the opposite. He was attracted to her. He __**loved**__ her. But by what he had seen with Gaara, her interests seemed to lie in someone else now, therefore igniting his anger. _

_A shriek of pain snapped him from realization. The chains crushing Sakura were now sizzling with invisible heat, burning her tender flesh. He desperately tried to stop his mind's actions as her begging screeches grinded on his nerves. _

"_Please, Sasuke! I'm sorry! I'm really, really sorry! PLEASE STOP!!" she screamed. His mind was already taking on its next murderous action, scaring her even more through her pain. A long, thick blade slowly flew towards her, slowly gaining speed. She struggled and screamed as he struggled and tried uselessly to stop what was about to happen._

_**Slish… **_

"_Ah," Sakura breathed in a quivery sigh. Her eyes were wide with an emotion very similar to shock. They both slowly looked down at the left side of her chest, where the blade had pierced through her. Sakura looked up at Sasuke with wide, emotionless eye and her lips stretched into a dry smile. _

"_I always knew it would be you who finally killed me," she sighed. Her eyes drooped and her head bowed forward abruptly as her heartbeat went completely dead, not being able to pump any longer with the blade in the way._

"_Sakura!" Sasuke's mind finally released his hold on her and he saw with his own, real eyes as Sakura collapsed into Gaara's grasp._

"What have I done…?"

* * *

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune screeched, bursting through the big, oak doors. Tsunade's head snapped up from her desk in irritation.

"Keep it down! I have a terrible headache…" she mumbled. Tsunade looked up into the terrified eyes of Shizune and immediately stood up. "What happened?" she demanded.

Shizune looked away. "It's Sakura." Tsuande's eyes widened before she rushed out of the office.

* * *

"Wake up, dammit." Gaara was holding on to Sakura's cold hand as she lay, motionless, on a hospital bed. "You can't leave…too many people care about you for you to go…"

Sakura's body was getting colder…and colder…No longer holding any life, it would disappear, leaving behind countless loved ones and countless memories. Gaara didn't know why, but the idea of her leaving made his stomach drop.

"Where is she?!" Tsunade screamed, bursting through the door. She caught sight of the young ninja and walked on wobbly knees over to her pale corpse. She was so beautiful, even in death. "Sakura…"

Tsunade reached out to touch her pale skin and a sob broke through what was left of her composure.

"Sakura!" Naruto's voice rung out through the hospital as he burst through the much abused door of Sakura's room. "What happened?"

"Uchiha happened. That bastard…" Gaara growled. Naruto stood frozen to the spot.

"What…?" both Naruto and Tsunade asked, stunned. Tears brimmed their eyes. Gaara refused to let his show.

"You heard me. Sasuke killed her."

For a moment, Naruto saw red as his rage flared and the words registered in his mind. "Sakura…I'll kill him!"

"No…I'm the one who will take his life," Gaara growled.

"No! His life is mine," Naruto argued.

"Naruto—" Gaara started.

"Quiet! Both of you!" Tsunade shrieked through her sobs. "We're in the presence of her body. Have some respect. Naruto…now would be the time to say your goodbyes to her, if that was your intention."

Naruto was silent, but walked forward none the less. As his hand made solid contact with Sakura's skin, something that surprised all of them happened. The perfect flow of chakra that flowed when all three of them touched restarted again. Sakura's body glowed for a second, then she sat up.

Or at least, it looked that way, for Sakura's body was still lying on the bed. What rose was a bluish, translucent replica made from their chakra. She blinked a couple of times, then looked at them and did the most surprising thing: She smiled. A true, warm, honest-to-God smile. Neither Gaara nor Naruto dared let go of Sakura's body's hands.

"Hey, guys," she sang. Nobody said anything as she looked down a t her body and sighed, shaking her head and frowning. "Well, I can't say it was a painless death, but I think it's better this way."

"What are you saying?! You're _dead_," Naruto demanded. They all flinched at the last or except for Sakura, who smiled. "I'll have Sasuke's head for this, Sakura. I promise."

Sakura shook her head. "Don't, Naruto. In my favor, let him live in peace instead. It will be punishment enough in his head when you refuse to kill him, but you must not rise to his bait. None of you. I want him to heal, but for that, he must live." She was receiving disbelieving stares.

"Sakura…" Gaara said.

"It's okay." She touched her shoulder, where the beast's seal shimmered, and sighed. "Orochimaru's seal is strong enough that this monster will be reborn in me no matter how many times I am killed, so that won't change. I will be reborn. My new body is already arriving in this world as we speak, and I must leave soon. Naruto, Gaara. You will be able to recognize me if you ever meet me again. Please be nice to me and stay by me, okay? It is possible that my memories will return if I spend enough time by your sides…so…I'll ask you for that." She smiled again as her form started fading. "Gaara, by the way…I like you." Gaara was stunned at Sakura's words and he couldn't help but blush a _little_. "Naruto, Tsunade, Gaara, I love all of you and I hope to see you again!" Sakura's image faded and the flow between them broke.

"Goodbye…" they all whispered.

Even though Gaara and Naruto knew their bond wouldn't be broken forever, they couldn't help but feel that it would be missing for the rest of eternity.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: YAY! Another chapter! Guys, the story is ALMOST over, so be ready and review! See ya'll next time! REVIEW!!**


	11. Companion

**A/N: Guess who's back in action! That's right! MEEEEE! Mwahahaha…ok I realize it's been a REEEAAALLLYYYY long time since I last submitted something but a lot of things have happened…my stories might not be as accurate as they used to be or as good (if they were ever something even remotely close to that) but my apologies, I have not seen Naruto in quite some time…anyways, enough babbling. The show MUST GO ON!**

**Unspoken**

**Chapter Eleven: Companion **

**By: Goth-Vampire Ninja**

It was a beautiful clear morning. There was a slight bustle about the city as morning started all its busy beholders on their day. Gaara walked down the market street ruefully. It had been a year since Sakura's death, but to this day he could not get her out of his mind. He had spent countless days searching for her and thinking about her. Wondering about her feelings. Overanalyzing every syllable much like a teenage girl would.

Gaara sighed, catching himself yet again thinking about her. He just felt so…empty without her around. Without her hand in his hand. He really missed her. After all, he _had_ finally arrived at the conclusion that he had feelings for her. Too late though, for she had…

"Gaara!" He was snapped out of his reverie as Naruto's voice abruptly shattered his thoughts. He turned to glare at him as he saw the blonde running towards him with a small bundle in his arms. "Look at what I found!" Naruto panted, stopping right in front of Gaara and extending the bundle carefully.

Gaara looked down at the bundle and almost jumped when it twitched. "What the…?" He parted the cloth slightly and was met by the brightest emerald eyes he had seen since…Sakura. His heart thumped painfully in his throat as he kept on looking. The holder of the eyes kept staring unmoving back at him.

"Isn't she adorable? I found her hanging around my house this morning. I'd seen her before and figured she had an owner but I guess not. So I gave her some food this morning and she hasn't stopped following me around since so I figured I'd keep her. But then I found out my apartment manager doesn't allow pets so…" Naruto finally stopped babbling long enough to notice the suspicious glare the redhead was giving him. "I was um…wondering if you could…keep her for me…?"

"No." Gaara's answer was clear and simple, not at all hesitant.

"Whaaaa! Please Gaara! She's sooo adorable! Just look at her! How could you NOT want to keep her? Pleeeease?" Naruto begged. Gaara looked down at the soft, fluffy cat being held up in front of his face. It had soft pinkish fur and a pink nose with whiskers so long they tickled his face. Unexpectedly, it leaned forward and licked his nose cutely as it meowed. He had an immediate change of heart for some reason.

"Fine…but you're paying for her food and—"

"Thank you Gaara! You rock!" Naruto said, jumping up with excitement. He handed the cat to Gaara and it meowed up at him. She hadn't stopped looking at him since she saw him. What a strange cat. "I'll stop by later to bring you her stuff. I have to go to a meeting right now but thanks again Gaara! See ya!" And with that, Naruto ran off.

Gaara sighed. "What have I gotten myself into…Now I'm stuck with you." He felt crazy talking to a cat as he walked home. The cat just meowed in response. She made him smile for some reason. Something he rarely did and hadn't happened much since…Sakura. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts of her. Almost as if in protest, the cat meowed. Gaara couldn't help but think how strange she was.

As Gaara arrived at his apartment, he let the cat down on the floor and went about his business, fully aware of the cat following his every move. Again, he thought of how strange that was. It wasn't a puppy, it was a cat for crying out loud. Maybe she had spent too much time with a dog mommy when she was little and was just confused? Anyways…

_Knock knock._ Gaara and the cat turned to stare at the door, then at each other, then back at the door. Was Naruto back so soon? Gaara hadn't been expecting him for at least another hour…

He walked to the door with the cat close at his heals and opened the door to a very excited looking girl. "Gaara-kun!" The girl threw herself excitedly into his arms with so much force that Gaara _almost_ moved a little backwards. Too strong for that though.

"What do you want…" he sighed in annoyance.

"My long awaited date of course. Come on Gaara-kun! You _have_ you go out with me at least once," she said before he could even begin to protest. She fearlessly walked into the apartment closing the door behind her and noticed the bristling cat growling at her feet. "Oh…aww how cute! I didn't know you hat a pet Gaara-kun. What's her name?" She kneeled down to level with the small creature, taking care to show just about too much of her cleavage to Gaara or anyone who happened to be watching…or happened to be standing within a mile or so.

Before anyone, even Gaara, knew what was going on, the girl was being mercilessly attacked. Between the hissing, screaming, growling and crashing, Gaara didn't know what was going on. "Call her off! Cal her off!" the girl screamed.

Gaara didn't stop to think before the words were out of his mouth. "Sakura, stop. Come here." He was left to wonder why that name had come out of his lips, but hesitantly the cat stopped and jumped carefully on to Gaara's chest and nuzzled her cheek against his chin affectionately. "I think you should leave."

The girl glared hatefully at the cat and tried to gather herself. "Fine…I'll leave. But this isn't over Gaara. I promise you, that stupid cat will get you in more trouble than she's worth…" And she stomped out of the apartment.

There was a moment of silence before Gaara reached up ad started petting Sakura. "Well…_Sakura_…looks like we're gonna get along just fine afterwards. I think you just might be a better companion than a dog." She licked his cheek as if in agreement.

**A/N: Yes…I know. Crappy chapter, but what can I say? At least I'm trying right? Well please review and give me tips and guidance people PLEASE! I'm looking forward to hearing from some of my old readers! XD **

**Ok well…PEACE!**


End file.
